The present invention relates to lighting devices, and in particular, conversion modules that may be used to retrofit existing incandescent or halogen lamps in decorative low voltage landscape lighting fixtures with more efficient light emitting diode (“LED”) lights.
For many years business and homeowners have installed path lighting at ingress and egress locations on their property, both for aesthetics and safety. Historically, that lighting consisted of a series of electrically interconnected lighting outposts each comprising one or more incandescent or halogen lamps. Today, there are available more efficient LED lamps that use +/− 1/20th the power of an incandescent light and last +/−20 years, all while outputting a comparable number of lumens as an incandescent lamp. However, heretofore there has been no way to retrofit the ubiquitous existing incandescent or halogen decorative low voltage landscape lighting fixture outposts with the more efficient LED lamps.